


Lots of Love

by BIGL0UD



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIGL0UD/pseuds/BIGL0UD
Summary: Literally just a self-indulgent set of fics, starting with some x-men stuff, but gonna end up super-Voltron because I'm trash. :P





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherikella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/gifts).



> My first fic! I'm so excited- and it's a gift for my friend. :)  
> 

When he opens the door to their bedroom, Erik finds that Charles is already asleep- or at least ready to sleep. He's got half a mind to let Charles be, let him have some peace, but a more selfish part of him won't allow it.  
He gets into bed quietly so as not to disturb Charles, curling around the telepath oh so carefully. Charles stirs, turning his head to nuzzle into Erik's chest, and Erik curses himself silently.  
Charles blinks once, slowly, then yawns delicately. He must see something in Erik's face, or perhaps heard his mental curse, because he pouts lightly and shakes his head. "You didn't wake me, I was already waking.."  
He yawns again, blinking the remaining sleep from his deep blue eyes. His voice is still fuzzy and warm with sleep, and his hair is a bit mussed up, but Erik swears he's never seen Charles look so beautiful. Charles blushes, clearly hearing the thought.  
"God, Charles-" Erik isn't quite sure what to say, so he pushes to Charles all of the emotions he's feeling. Charles is silent for a long moment, sifting carefully through the raw emotions and thoughts Erik has presented him with. Then, he smiles and kisses Erik's cheek, whispering the one thing that Erik has been waiting to hear-

"I love you, Erik."


	2. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play chess a lot.  
> Erik finally lets Charles win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yay! Second one-shot. Enjoy!

After the fifth time he loses, Charles is ready to give up on playing chess with Erik.  
"I should have just asked to cuddle." He mumbles to himself, though he knows Erik can hear from the way his lover grins, quite pleased with himself.  
"Well, you agreed to play-- you knew the risks."  
Erik's grin widens, giving him the appearance of a shark. Charles can't help but smile back-- but he still is a bit upset.  
"You always win. Why can't I win for once?"  
Erin's smile dims slightly. He wants to make Charles happy-- and there's only one way to do. He supposes one defeat won't be so bad, if it's to make Charles happy.  
"Let's play again, liebling. Maybe you'll be lucky this time."  
Charles agrees, because really, one more game can't hurt. He's surprised when he wins, but pleasantly so. He's even more surprised to see Erik smiling, rather than scowling as he does when Hank beats him.  
He brushes it aside, chalking it up to Erik being proud of him. Deep in his mind, he knows Erik let him win, but he'll look over it for today.  
"Do you still want to cuddle?"  
Erik seems to remember what Charles had said earlier, and Charles agrees readily. They cuddle until it's late at night, but by then both men are already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go-- I hope you all enjoyed it. Inspired by my friend Joffrey.


	3. Cake Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have 50 boxes of cake mix, we need to start making cakes ASAP. Where are you?" 
> 
>  
> 
> In which Charles goes a bit overboard, but Erik helps out anyways.
> 
> Told from Third-person, but really Raven's view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are with another update. I like to look through prompts on Pinterest and use them, and re-write them as it suits me. 
> 
> I hope to start writing longer chapters, now. I've been writing this one from my phone, and chapters always seem a lot longer than they are. So I'll try to write and write and write. :)

As Raven watches, Charles picks up the phone impatiently, dialing Erik’s number. When Erik finally picks up, he’s already in scolding mode.  
“I have 50 boxes of cake mix. We need to start making cakes now. Where are you?”  
He doesn’t bother waiting for an answer, just keep prattling on.  
“Come on, Erik. I told you we were going to make cakes! Raven and I are waiting!”   
He sighs and hangs up the phone, giving it a long look of distaste, as if to say, I can’t believe you. Raven doesn’t really understand what Charles has got against phones, she thinks they’re great. But obviously, Charles doesn’t agree.   
“So, is your precious boyfriend not showing up, or what? We’ve got so many cakes to make, Charles. Let’s get cracking. We don’t have forever.”  
Charles looks conflicted. To wait, or not to wait? Luckily for Charles, he doesn’t have to make a decision, because at that moment, Erik opens the door. Charles lights up and goes over to hug Erik. Raven rolls her eyes and starts sorting the cake mixes in order of her preference. After 5 minutes, Charles and Erik still haven’t joined her in the kitchen, and when she looks up, they’ve moved to the couch, and are cuddling. She sighs.  
“Erik, Charles, get up! These cakes won’t just bake themselves, and I refuse to make all of them myself!”  
Charles has the decency to look chastised, but Erik just looks smug. Now that Raven looks back, she wonders why she ever had a crush on him. He’s not the greatest, really. Azazel is a lot nicer. But whatever, he makes Charles happy.   
When she stops day-dreaming, Raven finds that Charles has started to pull out other ingredients for the cakes.   
“Charles, what are you doing? All we need is water. And eggs. What the heck is that?”   
Charles looks up sheepishly.   
“Well, you see, I thought that perhaps we could make the cakes more interesting. With, um, these things. See, we’ve got chocolate chips and strawberries and other things… I thought we could have fun.  
He has a point, she decides.   
“Okay, but please, for the love of all that you hold dear to you, don’t put all of that in one cake.”  
Charles cheers and sets down the ingredients. 

Soon enough, they’ve made about ten cakes, and Raven feels like they’ll be baking forever. Erik, apparently, feels the same way.   
“Charles, can’t we just call it a day? We could be doing something so much better.”  
Erik’s words seem to fall on deaf ears, though, because Charles, seeming content to keep making cakes, ignores him. Raven almost feels sorry for Erik. Almost. 

Charles ends up doing the rest of the cakes by himself. Raven goes back to her own home, and Erik decides that he will not help make any more cakes. He just wants to cuddle. He tells Charles this, and Charles just laughs. Of course, this sort of hurts Erik’s feelings, so Charles gives him a kiss and a promise to cuddle once he’s done.   
It takes over an hour, but Erik finally gets his cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'll never get tired of writing these two. They're so fluffy, it hurts. I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from Pinterest. 
> 
> "With fingers interlocked, they were ready to take on the world."
> 
> Post-Cuba, but with a twist of my own!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of the ending of X-Men: First Class. Now forget it. It didn't happen. Charles didn't get shot, and went with Erik. Oops. Also, instead of Raven going with Erik, Charles goes with him. Raven stays.

“Come with me, Charles! I don't want to do this without you.”  
Charles sighed. He wanted this fighting to stop. His students-- his children-- looked so distressed, and so unhappy. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted his children to be joyful again. At this point, he would do anything for them. Even if it meant joining Erik’s Brotherhood.  
Erik.  
Erik was all Charles thought of these days. And really, how could he not think of Erik? From the moment they’d met, Erik had caught Charles’ attention. He was just.. fascinating. And he loved Charles, just as Charles loved him. But Charles was getting off topic now.  
Erik wanted him to join him, to join his Brotherhood. Perhaps… perhaps it was for the best. Erik would let the missiles go, and Charles would get to stay with his love. But… What about the children? Well, Moira would be willing to stay with them.. And Charles would always go back to visit. And so, he made his decision.  
“Alright,” He told Erik, speaking quietly, “I’ll go with you. But only on one condition.”  
Erik looked delighted, and that made Charles happy. All he wanted was to be happy, and for Erik to be happy as well.  
“What is the condition?”  
Charles was snapped out of his admiration by Emma Frost. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and waited for an answer.  
“I’ll go with you, on the condition that you.. That you let those missiles go. Don’t hit anyone with them. Be the better person, Erik.”  
Erik looked reluctant to do so, but did as Charles had asked. It warmed Charles’ heart to know that, to Erik, he was more important that world domination.   
“Well, come on then, Charles. Let’s go.”   
Charles hugged Raven goodbye, asking her and Moira both to take care of the Institute in his absence. Once he was done with his goodbyes, he went and stood with Erik.  
Erik took hold of Charles’ hand, and, with fingers interlocked, they were ready to take on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for Brotherhood Erik and Charles, okay? I hope you all like it. :)


	5. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wants to propose to Charles-- except he's too shy. So he decides to just put the ring on Charles while he sleeps. It's a great idea, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever-- but my interest in Charles and Erik just got re-newed last night, so here I am attempting another little snippet.

It’s become a bit of a habit, Erik watching over Charles while he sleeps. He doesn’t sleep much anyways, so he spends the time that he doesn’t use to sleep to watch over his lover. Charles doesn’t mind, so he continues watching over him. It becomes a routine over the years.

When they’ve been together for longer than Erik can remember, he decides that it’s finally time to propose to Charles-- the idea of marrying Charles makes Erik more happy than he can imagine. The only thing is… He doesn’t know how to propose to Charles. And the thought of actually proposing to Charles makes Erik uneasy. What if he screwed it up?

And so, Erik decides that he simply won’t propose. He’ll just give Charles the ring at some point, and hope that his telepath is smart enough to know what he means. Hopefully he won’t be mad. And if he is, Erik can try to explain his reasoning. Erik decides to put the ring on Charles while he’s sleeping. But not just yet.

In the meantime, he starts wearing his ring, the one that matches the ring he has for Charles. Charles notices the ring, and comments on it.

“Erik, what’s that? Where did it come from?”

Erik just smiles.

“Don’t worry about it, liebling.”

And he leaves it at that. Charles starts to get suspicious, and that’s when Erik decides that it’s time to propose to Charles. Well, in his own special way. That night, once Charles has gone to sleep, Erik takes out the ring, and slips it onto Charles’ ring finger. _Perfect_ , he thinks. _Absolutely perfect._

     Erik sleeps in the next morning, until Charles wakes him up. The first thing he sees when he wakes up is Charles, staring at the ring that seems to have magically appeared. Erik sits up, and Charles fixes his attention on Erik.

     “Care to explain?”

     Erik frowns. He’d thought Charles would be happy, but instead he just sounds… disappointed. This isn’t how he planned it.

     “I… Well, you see, I wanted to propose, but…” _I didn’t know how, so I just put the ring on you while you were sleeping?_

     Erik starts out his explanation speaking, but ends up projecting his thoughts to Charles. Charles is silent for a long time. Too long. Erik feels slightly panicked-- it’s not like Charles to be this quiet.

After such a long, agonising silence, Charles sighs.

  
“I don’t bite, love. Why are you so worried about proposing? You know I’m going to say yes.. It doesn’t have to be elaborate. I’d just appreciate a chance to say yes.”

 Erik is so relieved. He was so worried that Charles was going to be mad-- but he isn’t. Only… 

  “Charles. I don’t know  _ how _ to propose. That’s why I gave you the ring while you were sleeping!”

 He raises his voice, and immediately wishes he hadn’t. Charles flinches slightly, and Erik feels bad. 

 “Charles, I just-- I’m sorry. I don’t know how.”

   Erik admits. Charles sighs. 

    “Erik. Take the ring, get down on one knee, and ask me to marry you. It’s simple.”

    Charles takes off the ring and gives it to Erik. The he waits. 

    Erik stares at the ring like he doesn’t know what to do with it. Charles waits. Finally, Erik clears his throat and gets down on one knee. Charles sits up with a smile.

    After a horribly shaky proposal, Erik is quite relieved that it’s over. Now, he and Charles are engaged.  _ Perfect. _

 


	6. Ideas? Where are you, ideas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well.. i'm sorry to say that i have no ideas.

so, i suppose at this point you've all assumed i've given up on this, but as it's a gift to a friend, i feel the need to continue. that being said, i need ideas! plotlines, prompts, 'imagine your otp's, anything! if you all have any ideas at all, i'll try my best to write them.

thank you for your time, and i'm so sorry i don't have a new chapter ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it- feel free to comment what you thought!


End file.
